


Gentle

by Ghost_Boyo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Groots a good boy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OOC, Other, Rocket and Goot are together I guess, Well I tried, kill me, yep so ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Boyo/pseuds/Ghost_Boyo
Summary: Well Groots not too gentle when it comes to everyone else.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've probably copied someones work without realising it but I hope not, this is originally on wattpad but Ii decided to put it on here as well.

Groot was huge, yet he was a very gentle creature and everyone on the Milano could agree that Groot was extremely gentle while not in battle. They mostly just assumed that he was gentle by the way he handled his bitch of a best friend Rocket, no one else had sat with Groot long enough to see how gentle he really was but they often walked in on the flora colossus sitting in a corner running his fingers gently through the small Raccoons fur who was curled up on his lap. It was obvious that Groot and Rocket both had a very close bond and treated each other different then anyone else they came across. Peter found out the hard way that Groot was the only one who was allowed to pet or even touch the raccoon with out him making a scene after he had walked up behind the small raccoon and placed a hand right between his ears as he had seen Groot do in the past, though he hadn't got the same content sound like Groot had got instead he got a long claw mark down his cheek and a vine tied tightly around his wrist by Groot who had ripped Peters hand away from Rocket with an almost angry face which really didn't suit him. Rocket also didn't mind being carried around by Groot by the looks of it he would always squirm and kick to get away from Groot with more then a few disturbing empty threats but after a short while of calming he stayed quiet and even rested his head on Groots shoulder after a while which made then feel like he had never really been wanted to be put down, yet no one else could so much as offer to hold him without Rockets annoyed glare or even one of his guns pointed straight between their eyes but they never really stopped peter from asking everytime he could. It wasn't just Rocket who treated everyone differently the gentle looking tree also treated the whole team far different to the way he did with Rocket. Gamora had once asked the tree to brush her hair hoping to bond the member of her team without communication since no one else had learned how to under stand groot except for the raccoon at the time and she had seen how well and gently the tree brushed his fingers had carded through Rockets fur and she wouldn't mind a gentle hand after every thing that happened to them. Gamora should have really been more careful since Groot had been anything but gentle with her hair and at the end of it their was a small pile of hair which Gamora chose to ignore to help keep her cool. She wasn't too surprised at the rough handling and passed it off for Rocket being used to Groots heavy hands. Not one of them thought past Groot and Rocket being friends but it was always strange how in dangerous situations how Groot would always run to Rocket and make sure he was safe even if someone on the team was in actual danger, now Rocket was never too pleased when he did this but it wasn't hard to see the quick smile he flashed at Groot every time or the warm look in his eyes at he stated at his companion. Groot also smiled alot but not one of the other members could make him smile like Rocket could, it wasn't hard to notice when Groot was around Rocket since he almost always had a wide smile on his face, even when just watching his small companion work or shout about something some one had done or about how much of an idiot Groot himself was he would always wear a sickenly wide smile and his eyes would always cringle ever so lightly as his smile widened every time Rocket would glance at him just to make sure he hadn't left him alone with the idiots. No matter what Rocket did Groot seemed to always have the same loving look in his eyes as he watched him, his long fingers scratching behind Rockets ears while he was mostly ignored when he did this, there were times when Rocket would simply lean back into his touch tilting his head so that Groot could stroke the small Raccoons throat which caused Groot to perk up far more then normal as he sat silently letting Rocket continue his work. Surprising it had been Peter who noticed all these things that the pair did together, both Gamora and Drax had seen nothing strange about the way the pair were since they both had different ways of showing love or mating. From then on Peter seemed infatuated on trying to catch Rocket and Groots out on their relationship and tried his best to push them into admitting it which had never really worked despite his best efforts. So Peter just left the two be after many failed attempts that seemed to be affecting him more then it did the people that his plans where for. After a while Peter just decided to ignore how close the two members of his team was, passing it off for them just being extremely good friends, but it didn't stop him sneaking around the ship trying to spot the two males together. For as long as he tried to find the two in some sort compromising position he had tripped, walked into walls and destroyed parts of the ships while he focused on his 'task' which the small raccoon would end up fixing later with his larger friend glued to his side. It was only until he stopped trying to find the two males that he seen what he had been trying to prove for so long through a small window into a room in the ship, Groot siting leaning against the wall with Rockets small body draped over the trees chest up far enough for him to rest his head in the crook of Groots shoulder. With Groot pressing soft kisses against Rockets muzzle and down to his neck, Rocket only tilted his head to the side to give Groot more room to continue pressing the light kisses against his neck. Neither one of them seemed to notice Quill, so he just left preparing his jokes to piss off Rocket later on which would probably end up worse for him, but it would be worth it. But for now he'd just let them be. Peter couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart as he looked at them one more time snorted quietly the thought of a tree and a raccoon getting it on being too much for him and then only a few moments later "Quill get the fuck out and mind your own damn business!" He glanced again at a fuming Rocket and a smiling Groot who's eyes still hadn't left his smaller mate as Peter ran for his life bearly being missed by a laser flashing right in front of his face.


End file.
